The Medeus Aftermaths
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: There is another main Character, Medeus the Shadow Dragon. This is Medeus times two trying to conquer the Fates world.
1. The Conquest Aftermath

**The Medeus Aftermaths  
Part 1: The Conquest Aftermath**

The war between Hoshido and Nohr was finished and Nohr was victorous but at the cost of Ryoma's, Takumi's, and Lilith's Lives. Garon also died but he was the whole cause of the war with him being a empty vessel of some kind. Things happened differently though seeing how Shiro the Son of Ryoma and Orochi and Kiragi the Son of Takumi and Rinkah were both born during the war. When Takumi was battled at the Great Wall of Hoshido, Rinkah was also battled and was killed by The Conquest army. When Ryoma was battled in the Foyer in Shirasagi Castle, Orochi battled together with him and died as well to the Nohrian Forces. This made Hinoka become Queen for what is to be Shiro is the right age to inherit the throne. Shiro's Personality wasn't competitive but Honed and accurate and worthy after ten years of The Raijinto. He got his father's blade that had his father's blood on it. He washed off the Blood and vowed to keep the Glory Of Hoshido Born. Kiragi also had a different personality. As his father was no longer around to look up to, he became as hateful to Nohrians as his father and also pretty ruthless. He hated the Nohrians for taking away his father, mother, aunt, and uncle. When He inherited the Fujin Yumi, he swore that the enemies of Hoshido will not conquer the land. In truth, this was also toward the Nohrians as he made a promise to himself that all Nohrians will suffer for his relative's deaths.

One Day, a voice in his head says "You seek to destroy the nohrians? I will grant you the power to do so, Royal Blood. If you can bring to my invisible Kingdom the younger prince of Nohr, I will grant you the power to destroy all Nohrians."

The Hoshidian Prince was happy to hear that this person agreed with his anger. What he did not know was that this Voice was The Silent Dragon Known As Anakos. Kiragi needed to let his mind be vulnerable to accept the power after he learned after accepting the deal. He let all of his defenses around his mind go and that is when Anakos possessed him.

"I am Hate and Betrayal!" Kiragi says as he is fully possessed.

He moves out to Nohr who thinks he is here on a business trip but Xander, not fully trusting the boy, sends a messenger to Hinoka to learn if the boy should be here. Wen he arrives at Leo's Chambers, he pulls out the Fujin Yumi. The Guards prepared to drive him back but Anakos's Magic pushed them away and consumed their souls. Kiragi made a magic arrow with The Fujin Yumi and sent an arrow at Leo, Killing him.

"Grab the body and Brynhildir to take to my kingdom." Anakos's Voice in Kiragi's Head says.

Kiragi does as Anakos says and runs out, sending Anakos magic across the castle, which destroys anyone it touches.

Hinoka and Sakura arrive by Hinoka's Pegasus. Hinoka says "What's Happened?"

Forrest says "The Hoshidian Prince, Kiragi, Killed my father and took his Legendary Weapon."

The Brynhildir was never fully bonded with Yato. This was found out after the war. This is why the Blade's power is weaker now it was power. The Brynhildir was taken to prevent the Yato's full power from Awakening. They team up with the Hoshidians and go after Kiragi who jumps down the Bottomless Canyon and The spirit of The Rainbow Sage tells the group that the jump will not kill them as the one controlling Kiragi is down there at The Canyon's True Center.

The Army make their way into the canyon to arrive at the Invisible Kingdom of Valla.

When they get there, A Familiar voice says "The Hoshidians and Nohrians?"

"Azura?" Kaze says and Everyone looks towards the voice to seee Azura. Kaze, being Azura's Husband "Azura, it's you."

"So this is the woman you married, brother? The Princess of Nohr who rejoined Nohr after Mason made his choice to side with Nohr?" Saizo says.

"Be gentle, Saizo." Shiro says "I believe if my father gave Mason a choice, they would let him live."

Mason says "It's true, we would have."

"I think he must have thought I died." Hinoka says

"What are you doing here, Azura?" Kaze asks Azura.

"This is where I am truly from. I am actually the princess of Valla, the Kingdom you are now in. Kiragi is controlled by Anakos who killed my father to take control of this Kingdom and was the one who was controlling Garon during the Hoshidian VS Nohrian War plus is the true enemy." Azura says.

"So that's why the war was a pointless one." Xander says.

"Let's go stop Anakos." Mason says.

The Combined Nohrian-Hoshidian Army moves toward Castle Gyges and sees that Anakos the Dragon is for once awaiting outside it for his servant. Kiragi has brought the body of Leo and Brynhildir to Anakos.

"Kiragi, stop!" Shiro says.

"No, The Nohrians will pay for what they did to our parents." The Possessed Kiragi says.

"This is a order from your queen, Kiragi. Stop this now." Hinoka says.

"You too, Aunt Hinoka. Well this is what I have to say. You Hoshidians shall die as well. You both are the enemies to my father's memory." The Possessed Kiragi says.

This statement brought in an surge of energy from Anakos himself to make Kiragi become a old enemy of multiple outrealms, Medeus.

"You live, master Medeus! All you have to do is conquer the Hoshidians and Nohrians here and we will then conquer the Realm of Ylisse in Grima's Place." Anakos says.

"Oh no, Not Medeus!" Laslow, Selena, and Odin say.

"You three know this villain?" Xander says.

"They are from another world. Brought here by my human form. Only to fail their duty to defeat me thanks to Mason siding with Nohr." Anakos says.

The Male Corrin known as Mason gasps and says "Why would your human form have hope in me?"

"Because You are his child. He is your true father." Anakos says.

"It is exactly as Anakos says. I think the good thing is THe Dragon's Gate is a perfect connection to Ylisse with it being this world's outrealm gate." Medeus says.

"What?!" Laslow says.

"You will die now." Anakos says as he blasts his energy at The Combined Nohrian-Hoshidian Army.

The power of Anakos destroyed them all but Mason and Kana. Kana and Mason were pulled out of the realm and to a different world that the Corrin made a different choice.

TBC...


	2. The Birthright Aftermath

**The Medeus Aftermaths  
Part 2: The Birthright Aftermath**

The war between Hoshido and Nohr was finished and Hoshido was victorous but at the cost of Xander's, Elise's, Flora's, and Lilith's Lives. Garon also died but he was the whole cause of the war with him being a Blight Dragon of some kind. Things happened differently though seeing how Siegbert the Son of Xander and Peri and Forrest the Son of Leo and Effie were both born during the war. When Leo was battled at the Great Wall of Hoshido, Effie was also battled and escaped with Leo from The Birthright army. When Xander was battled in the Foyer in Shirasagi Castle, Peri died with him to the nohrian Army as well as Elise. This made Leo become King for what is to be Seigbert is the right age to inherit the throne. Seigbert's Personality was not unconfident but competitive and taken in awe by his Father's blade. He became worthy after ten years of The Seigfried after learning to be not so competitive. He got his father's blade that had his father's blood on it. He washed off the Blood and vowed to keep the Glory Of Nohr Born. Forrest also had a different personality. As his Aunt Elise was no longer around to learn about dresses from, he never became a cross-dresser, became as hateful to Hoshidians as Takumi was at the beginning of the war and also pretty ruthless. He hated the Hoshidians for taking away his Uncle Xander, Aunt Peri, and Aunt Elise. When He inherited the Byrnhildir, he swore that the enemies of Nohr will not conquer the land. In truth, this was also toward the Hoshidians as he made a promise to himself that all Hoshidians will suffer for his relative's deaths.

One Day, a voice in Forrest's head says "You seek to destroy the Hoshidians? I will grant you the power to do so, Royal Blood. If you can bring to my invisible Kingdom the younger prince of Hoshido, I will grant you the power to destroy all Hoshidians."

The Nohrian Prince was happy to hear that this person agreed with his anger. What he did not know was that this Voice was The Silent Dragon Known As Anakos. Forrest needed to let his mind be vulnerable to accept the power after he learned after accepting the deal. He let all of his defenses around his mind go and that is when Anakos possessed him.

"I am Vengeance and Betrayal!" Forrest says as he is fully possessed.

He moves out to Hoshido who thinks he is here on a business trip but Ryoma, not fully trusting the boy, sends a messenger to Leo to learn if the boy should be here. Wen he arrives at Takumi's Chambers, he pulls out the Byrnhildir. The Guards prepared to drive him back but Anakos's Magic pushed them away and consumed their souls. Forrest sent an blast of Byrnhildir's Energy at Takumi, Killing him.

"Grab the body and Fujin Yumi to take to my kingdom." Anakos's Voice in Forrest's Head says.

Forrest does as Anakos says and runs out, sending Anakos magic across the castle, which destroys anyone it touches.

Leo and Camilla arrive by Camilla's Pegasus. Leo says "What's Happened?"

Kiragi says "The Nohrian Prince, Forrest, Killed my father and took his Legendary Weapon."

The Fujin Yumi was never fully bonded with Yato. This was found out after the war. This is why the Blade's power is weaker now it was power. The Fujin Yumi was taken to prevent the Yato's full power from Awakening. They team up with the Nohrians and go after Forrest who jumps down the Bottomless Canyon and The spirit of The Rainbow Sage tells the group that the jump will not kill them as the one controlling Forrest is down there at The Canyon's True Center.

The Army make their way into the canyon to arrive at the Invisible Kingdom of Valla.

When they get there, A Familiar voice says "The Hoshidians and Nohrians?"

"Azura?" Kaze says and Everyone looks towards the voice to seee Azura. Kaze, being Azura's Husband "Azura, it's you."

"So this is the woman you married, Kaze? The Princess of Nohr who stayed with Hoshidian after Saiya made her choice to side with Hoshido?" Lawlow says.

"Be gentle, Laslow." Seigbert says "I believe if my father gave Saiya a choice, they would let him live."

Saiya says "It's true, we would have."

"I think he must have blamed himself for Elise's Death." Camilla says

"What are you doing here, Azura?" Kaze asks Azura.

"This is where I am truly from. I am actually the princess of Valla, the Kingdom you are now in. Forrest is controlled by Anakos who killed my father to take control of this Kingdom and was the one who was controlling Garon during the Hoshidian VS Nohrian War plus is the true enemy." Azura says.

"So that's why the war was a pointless one." Ryoma says.

"Let's go stop Anakos." Saiya says.

The Combined Nohrian-Hoshidian Army moves toward Castle Gyges and sees that Anakos the Dragon is for once awaiting outside it for his servant. Forrest has brought the body of Takumi and Fujin Yumi to Anakos.

"Forrest, stop!" Seigbert says.

"No, The Hoshidians will pay for what they did to our parents." The Possessed Forrest says.

"This is a order from your father and king, Forrest. Stop this now." Leo says.

"You too, Father. Well this is what I have to say. You Nohrians shall die as well. You both are the enemies to my relatives' memory." The Possessed Forrest says.

This statement brought in an surge of energy from Anakos himself to make Forrest become a old enemy of multiple outrealms, Medeus.

"You live, master Medeus! All you have to do is conquer the Hoshidians and Nohrians here and we will then conquer the Realm of Ylisse in Grima's Place." Anakos says.

"Oh no, Not Medeus!" Laslow, Selena, and Odin say.

"You three know this villain?" Ryoma says.

"They are from another world. Brought here by my human form. Only to fail their duty to defeat me thanks to Saiya siding with Hoshido." Anakos says.

The Female Corrin known as Saiya gasps and says "Why would your human form have hope in me?"

"Because You are his child. He is your true father." Anakos says.

"It is exactly as Anakos says. I think the good thing is THe Dragon's Gate is a perfect connection to Ylisse with it being this world's outrealm gate." Medeus says.

"What?!" Laslow says.

"You will die now." Anakos says as he blasts his energy at The Combined Nohrian-Hoshidian Army.

The power of Anakos destroyed them all but Saiya and Kana. Kana and Saiya were pulled out of the realm and to a different world that the Corrin made a different choice.

TBC...


End file.
